Floating Star
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: Little Star's sequel, still recommended to those who haven't read Little Star. Set after anime episode 70, Kurapika found herself on a mission that'll be more hard than she could ever imagine, pairing femKura X Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back to December**

* * *

><p>After the separation at the airport, Kurapika had to through a fever for several days due to her too much effort of using her nen.<p>

During those days, she had some illusion of how her Kuruta comrades were demand her for the vengeance she had been carried all this time. She also had some recall of her past that been colored by the person she hated the most, Chrollo Lucilfer Blatchford, the brother of her Hunter Exam friend, Mocha Perseus Blatchford.

A sudden fact also crossed her minds, the fact that her beloved cousin, namely Shalnark, was also one of those so-called Spiders, that even when she know how those Spiders client had prevent him from said a thing to his Danchou, regarding to the massacred, he still one of those Spiders that she could never killed even if she needs to.

_What should I do?_, she asked her mind in between her sleep due to the fever she had.

On the other hand, Senritsu, who had been watching her for the whole time, getting worried about Kurapika, she never seen her (Senritsu already found out about Kurapika's gender issue) in such bad condition as now, moreover, it seems that no one could even do a thing about this blonde, which also made her felt hopeless,

_Oh dear, why'd you had to through such thing? Poor you_, she thought as she seen her blonde friend's condition for the day.

* * *

><p>The condition went through several days, and after that, Senritsu herself could see how Kurapika's condition was getting better.<p>

"How's him now?" asked Leorio calmly, to Senritsu, this question reminds her of how Kurapika still keep her true gender from everyone, maybe including her if she didn't found her out back then,

"S-He's getting better, I suppose, and maybe he'll be as fine as before in some days later", said the woman in calm but sure voice, while also hoping that Leorio wouldn't asked her about the fact that she almost spilled Kurapika's gender to him.

"I hope so", said the soon-to be-doctor shortly as he also started to walk away.

What Leorio doesn't know is that the fact that he's a quite brain-lacking person has made Senritsu felt somehow relieved, she wouldn't dare to face Kurapika near the future if the information has been spoiled from her own mouth, to Kurapika's friends, especially the 19 year-old young man called Leorio.

* * *

><p>When Kurapika finally got well, it's also the time for them to get back to Nostrad's place since the auction has over, upon hearing what Leorio said to her, she's already knew how wonderful if this man become a doctor someday, also if someday Kurapika would share this top secret of her gender, he'd be the most suitable one for her, in her point of view.<p>

"Senritsu?", asked Kurapika on the flight,

"Yes, what is it?", said her calmly,

"You didn't tell them about my true self did you?", said the blonde Kuruta as she turn to the said someone she talk to,

"No, I didn't, unless you want me to", Senritsu says in a very sure tone in her voice, which made Kurapika relieved,

"Someday, yes someday I'm gonna told them myself", said her in low tone, in which only Senritsu could hear.

* * *

><p>After the talk on the flight, Kurapika went silent, Senritsu made a mental note to ask for it later, while actually means to let it be for now.<p>

Arriving at the Nostrad's made Kurapika felt quite relieved, the whole Yorkshin scene had drained all of her energy and she just want to have a little time to relax a while.

Her dream of spending some time alone was distracted when her big boss, Light Nostrad, had summoned her to his room.

She pull herself together and covered her emotion under her stoic masked, on her way down the hallway to his room, then she release a sigh before knocking,

"Excuse me sir, I heard that you want to see me?", said her in her boy persona made up voice,

"Come in Kurapika, I need to talk", said the person in the room, unknown to him, this Kuruta girl was pleading the god for her safety in her heart, before entering the said room,

"I am here, sir. What do you need?", asked the girl (boy in appearance) professionally, her voice sound manly at such rate of situation,

"Neon, my daughter. She told me she couldn't predict anymore, do you know something about it?", asked the man in pride, Kurapika felt a little disgust at her own big boss at this such condition, his eyes were looking at her in dirt, as if trying to look for something he could use from her to get his money back,

"I don't had any idea about it, I'm sorry", said her in fake honor ship as she come on a very disgust at this,

"Kurapika, are you really a male?", asked him in husky voice that she could seen as another dirty trick to made her something he could sell,

"Indeed I am sir, why'd you even bother to ask?", she said as she felt quite uneasy around this, her mind started to thinking of a way to get the hell out of here,

"Never mind, sorry about that", said the man in a very sure voice as if he just getting back on his mind,

"But, Kurapika, can I ask you a big favour?", he continued as he seen her stepping back,

"Of course sir, what?", she said in confusion, her mind trying its best to tracing the way of this 'new' conversation,

"Well, you see-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should've said No**

* * *

><p>"What? You want me to do what?" asked the blonde Kuruta as she heard what her boss had just said,<p>

"Indeed Kurapika, I really need you to do this. Told you It's a big favor, wasn't it?", said him firmly, there are no exception in his tone of voice, he really meant for it, and to this lad yet lady, it will be a huge problem, okay a HUGE problem that'll need to be solved, no scratch that, that'll need to be done, yes that is, DONE.

"I really counting on you Kurapika, you're the one that I could trust among Neon's guard", said the man in a voice that'll made him look like a man who asked his servants to do an extremely hard task, and beyond his knowledge, his servant really seen the job as the thing beyond his(her exactly) imagination.

Kurapika then excuse herself from the room with indescribable feeling and mood, she kept wondering how her life would turn as sour as this one since the past hunter exam she take last year.

* * *

><p>Walking under such mood let her escape the presence of her motherly friend named Senritsu, who appears to also wondering about what's on the young girl's mind, but, unlike Kurapika, Senritsu just let the question out loud,<p>

"Is everything okay, Kurapika? Your heartbeat seem to be troubled" asked the woman in motherly tone that she didn't know would surprised her blonde comrades,

"Senritsu, you gave me a fright", said the young girl as she try her best to put up a stoic mask on her face to prevent any emotion revealed, just then she remember that Senritsu would've heard her heartbeat so it'll be unnecessary to fake it,

"Well, your heartbeat tell me that you've been asked to do something you didn't very much like",

"To be honest, it's not just on my dislike list, I hate this", respond the young girl shortly after the issue came,

"Care to share….?", asked the woman while throwing her motherly charm to this blonde, which only respond with a nod and a gesture that'll sound like a silent 'follow me' as she walk away, Senritsu do nothing but follow until they stop at Kurapika's room, as they got inside the said room, she gave a seat for her and also seated herself,

"Well, you know, Mr. Nostrad asked me to spy on Miss Neon to her school-", she started her complain, the other party has decided to listen carefully with no cutting off, she's wise enough to act like adult or mother to this girl,

"as a girl, I mean he still didn't know that I am indeed a girl, but he wants me to disguised myself as one-", she continued as she gasping some air through sighed, but seen the blonde went silent, Senritsu decided to asked,

"What is the matter? I bet it's not just the disguised part", said her calmly but to the point, made the girl surprised but getting back on her mind,

"You right, it's not the matter of disguise, the problem is the school she wants to enrolled to", said the young girl in a tone that couldn't be determined whether it's sad, desperate, or just mixed of them with a single pure anger,

"Is it the school that you know?", asked the woman again, this time, she shown her curiousness towards the girl's answer,

"More than just know, I've been there", said the girl that grew more curiousness on her mind, _don't tell me…_, she suddenly realize what thing that could bother this stand-up girl,

"It's Stargate, the school that I went before", she said finally.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Spiders headquarter at Ryuusei-Gai, a kid has screaming his head out,<p>

"BROTHER I WANNA GO BACK!", came the voice of smart-ass mouth kid named Mocha,

"Well you heard me, I've say no, and that's the end of it", said the Spider Head called Chrollo, surely as usual, but this time, at his place, his little brother grant him with a huge scream when he didn't let the kid going back to his school, but the situation come twisted as the kid suddenly felt suffocated due to his asthma, without any warning, the use-to-be-cold Spider Head was panicking.

"Mocha, please hang on, I'm so sorry-", said the young man during his treatment towards his only brother,

"You can go back to Stargate if you survive this, I promise", he continued as he put the little boy on his bed, letting him to get some rest and fresh air, after several minutes has passed, Mocha seems to breathe slowly in better rhythm,

"So it's a promise, right?", asked the kid as he gotten up and smile weakly, Chrollo didn't do anything but nod.

* * *

><p>Soon as the kid getting healthier, he suddenly remembered something that still bother his mind for this whole time,<p>

"Brother, why I'd never heard about your deceased girlfriend which happen to be Shalnark's cousin?", asked the kid curiously as he play on his trick (puppy eye that is) towards his brother and the trick went effectively, however, for Chrollo, being asked by such question just after the moment he saw her mad at him create a tingling sensation inside him, brought the uneasiness back just by remembering the last moment they've been shared.

Mocha himself didn't actually need an answer since he could travel into those memories by reading his brother's thought, but he decided to play good and still waiting for the answer with innocent face.

* * *

><p>The memory on Chrollo's mind stirred back and forth, from the first meeting up 'till the Kuruta massacred.<p>

_Back then, when he still a boy whose waiting for his unborn baby brother, he was living in the country where Shalnark's family lives, in the small town called Stargate where Stargate Academy located._

_ That time, he's just a boy who's hardly made a friend, until he's been greeted by the fated someone, Kurapika. They were friends for as long as he could remember; she was nice, warm, and cheerful, also tomboy and get along with the boys around her better than with the girls._

_ The moment he seen her for the first time was happen very long time ago, when they were put in the same class together back then in kindergarten, she was the one to greet him and they've be friend ever since. _

_ About a month after being friend to each other, there was a school assignment which requires them to pay a visit to each other's home. That was when he meets up with Shalnark, her little cousin in which more like a brother who treated like a son by this girl. Then, she was the one to visit his home and met his mother, much to his surprise, his mother like this girl as much as he does. _

_ Several months have passed since they first met; the two have been close so much together, so does the family. And at the school trip, he decided to ask her to go out, whom she accepted and they've been hooked up since the time. _

_ By the time that his mother had deceased, she's also there for him, offered him a friendly hug and console him all the time until his feeling better, she never left, yes, she's never left._

* * *

><p><em> Even when he had gone from the town due to the time when he was going with Mocha in order to save his life, they still have communicate until he reach Ryuusei-Gai where there are no signal around. He had been missed her since the time the connection's lost, but he didn't know how to get to where she lived right now, obviously where they lived before. <em>

_ Then he decided to made the Spiders, and get out of this city as soon as he can. Of course there he felt no guilt over doing crimes for business._

* * *

><p><em> A year before the Kuruta incident, he was surprised to know that Shalnark was join the Spiders, but relieved to know from Shalnark that his cousin had nothing to change. Through Shalnark, he had once again connected with his girlfriend, and realizes how bad time passed without her.<em>

_ Then, the client of disaster had appear before his eyes, back then, he didn't know how these client would ruin his almost-perfect life, and make the girl he loved disappear. He also didn't know yet that these clients would go as far as taking Shalnark with them without being notice by him._

* * *

><p><em> By the time he's coming back to the headquarters, he found Shalnark already kneeing on his seat, as he coming close, he grant him with glassy death glare, which questioned him.<em>

_ "Shal, why do you come early?", asked him gently as he took a seat beside Shalnark, _

_"Leave me alone!", snapped him angrily, _

_"That is not the answer to my question. Well, what made you so upset?", said the young man calmly, he still curious about what made a person like Shalnark would go as upset as this to know what kind of person him before, but he also felt something bad would come as the truth, furiously, Shalnark gave him a piece of his mind, _

_"I didn't go there, I will never do after this. That place was Rukuso village, where Kurapika-neechan used to live and now she and her grandma was there, and you may just killed them both, congratulation Danchou!", with that, Chrollo know how this would be the worst, he and the rest of Spiders may have killed her, and it was something to regret on._

What he didn't know now was that when he decided to accompany Mocha and Shalnark to Stargate, he would meet the girl once again after the last moment of anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What to Wear**

* * *

><p>Kurapika once again couldn't believe her own eyes.<p>

Mr. Light Nostrad, her big boss, had already told her that she'll have to be a girl for the mission of taking care of Neon without being found out by the pink haired girl, however, he never mention how things would be this far.

She might already had her clear blue eyes covered by a pair of black lenses, and her long golden hair was already covered too, by a shorter blonde wig, but as soon as Mr. Nostrad seen her when he asked her to meet him once she had disguised herself, he came up with a hilariously out of mind thought, bringing her to a one stop shopping place.

As soon as they arrived, he took her to a wig section, and makes her to try on a long raven hair wig.

Once she try and look on her mirrored reflection, a sudden image of someone crossed the mirror, which made her felt suffocated as she look upon the mirror. It is the look of her last-but-maybe-not-least-or-even-ex-boyfriend, Chrollo Lucilfer Blatchford, whom she hates like for the rest of her life.

A shed of tear crossing her cheek before she paid attention on, when she did, she rubbed it with the back of her hand.

Then she came out of the fitting room and said her refusal to her boss, however, under her stoic mask, she said the reason was because Miss Neon had ever tried on some. Mr. Nostrad then said that he had an appointment to attend, so he gave her his card and asked her to bought things on her own.

* * *

><p>At the departure of Mr. Nostrad, Kurapika removed her wig and seeing her reflection on the same mirror,<p>

_how long it has since the last time I cut my hair?_, she begun to wondered. She didn't realize that when she's looking at herself on the mirror, the shop's clerk had seen her, and the clerk felt very excited to dress the blonde up, so she decided to step,

"Excuse me Miss, are you shopping for a date?", asked the clerk that surprised Kurapika,

"No, I'm just kind of need a new look, since-", she stopped as she realize that how on earth she would say that she had been brokenhearted, that is not possible but what else would make everyone believes that she needs to definitely change her appearance except broken heart,

"Since I've just broke up with my first love", said her in a sour mood tone that made the clerk believe her much more,

"Oh, I didn't know the fact is that hurtful, pity the guy who broke the heart of a young beautiful lady like you", said her in condolence,

"By the way I'm Maggie, pleased to help you being the new you", she continued, much in pride of herself to know that she would handle such a nature beauty girl,

"Thank you so much", said Kurapika in respond.

* * *

><p>The makeover session begins with a little treatment, name spa.<p>

Truly for such a boyish girl like Kurapika, this would be frightened her from inside.

The next step of the session would be a changing self look.

Maggie took Kurapika to a little place that she called salon, and asked her to look on the magazine to found some look she wants.

"Well, Miss-", said Maggie that make Kurapika realize she never mention her name to the clerk,

"Kurapika, you can call me that", said her in deep frown,

"Miss Kurapika, your hair was absolutely good, it'll be sad if you let it cut, you have a beauty golden hair. Oh, we can try some trimming and highlights, that'll make your hair looks totally different", said Maggie as she held a pair of scissors to do her job,

when she done trimming, she gave the girl some streaks throughout her long wavy golden hair, giving her a brand new self.

"You wore contacts do you? Well, I could say your contacts color were out date", she said as she place a contacts place on a table in front of Kurapika,

"You want me to take this off?", said the blonde as she removed her contacts that revealed her clear blue eyes,

"Your eyes were already amazing, you actually don't need those", grumbled Maggie as she looks on the contacts and to her client's eyes,

"Well, I should say that I still need a pair of those since I'm nearsighted", said Kurapika in excuse of wearing a pair of contacts,

"Hmmm…maybe you could try this color", she offered a pair of magenta colored contacts,

_it looks like my scarlet eyes…_, she thought as she refuse the contacts politely, and Maggie step away to come back with a new pair of contacts.

This time, she brought a pair of dark brown contacts,

"How about this one?", asked her politely to the blonde, Kurapika sighed and accept the pair, then she try to wore them,

"See, it looks better than those dead-color one", she said referring to the old black one.

"Okay, let's styled your hair and get some clothes and make-ups", said the clerk in which turn Kurapika to frown,

_make-ups…no way_, she plead her mind to not get insane just by wearing make-ups.

* * *

><p>The session was completed when she come out of the fitting room, well dressed and neat.<p>

She put up some courage to face her mirror reflection, in the mirror, she saw a girl with long blonde hair, simply half up do in braids, and there are some bangs and fringe framing her face.

Her face was no exception, her big blue eyes were covered by brown contacts, her pale face only touched by natural make up in which cause some different side of herself, a cute young lady appears instead of the vengeful young girl.

She only wore turquoise blouse with long sleeve that lengthen up to her high thigh, a necklace that circling her neck was very simple, just a tiny chain and an aquamarine star shaped pendant.

Her old earring was replaced by a pair new one, much look alike the old (which confusing her with the question of how) but more feminine.

She only wore skinny jeans and a pair of mid-high heels to reveal her small leg, Maggie chuckled in pride,

"As I said, you are already beauty, so it'll be easy to find what suit you, Miss Kurapika".

* * *

><p>Mr. Nostrad came back when Kurapika finished her payment,<p>

"Kurapika, here's your ID card, I signed you up as Angela Seaver, luckily you've change nothing but your hair length", said Mr. Nostrad. They walking back in silence until they reach the car,

"I can't believe you are a boy at this rate", said him as he seen her whole figure,

"I'd a shop clerk to help me dressed up", said Kurapika in stoic face.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Nostrad's mansion, Light Nostrad excuses himself and let Kurapika go straight to her room.<p>

When she got inside her room, Senritsu was already there,

"So, how's today?", asked the woman,

"Not too bad, but, could you help me remove the make-ups, I really don't like it", said the blonde girl firmly,

"You have to like it. Miss Neon was informed that you leave for a while, and also told that her cousin, Angela Seaver was coming", said Senritsu calmly,

"So, Mr. Nostrad wants me to pretend as Neon's cousin?", asked the girl in confusion,

"Indeed, and he already explain to me and told me to tell you", said Senritsu again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Angela, what is your homeland look like?", asked Neon once they've met each other,<p>

"Well, it looks like a remote town, the grass was green, the sky still blue, there are some breeze around morning and afternoon, and the air still fresh", Kurapika said as she described her made-up homeland using the image of Rukuso village before the massacred.

"Oh my God, it's already 10 pm, we got to go to school tomorrow, let's go sleep!", said the pink hair girl as she dusting herself and rushed into her room, leaving Kurapika in her disguised self as Angela Seaver, Neon's long-blood-related –cousin.

Kurapika then decided to go back to her new room, while wondering about her bad feelings about it and she was very much sure this would be connected to Chrollo, the young man she hated the most.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurapika got into her new room, she laid herself on her bed, exhausted.<p>

Today have been very busy, since she had to go shopping with Neon while pretend to love the said activity when she know exactly she's not.

It was Neon idea to go shopping together in order to getting know of each other well, even when she know she couldn't blame Neon due to her excitement of having a friend at her age whom she could asked to go shopping with, but now she know just how tired shopping would be.

She tried her best to shut her eyes as she tried hard to get some rest,

_am I getting insomnia_, she asked herself on the moment she had to try hard to pressed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning was finally come; the day to go to Stargate Academy, the school she had been enrolled before, the silent witness of her childhood love story, in which didn't ends up so well.<p>

She wakes up in the morning with a little bad feeling,

_I hope everything would go smoothly_, she plead in her mind, then she got up from her bed and looking to the clock that shown the factual time, it's still 6.15 am, she know that her first class would begin at 8 am, so she decided to take her time to inhaled the morning breeze.

She folded her hands as she reach her balcony, shutting her own eyes, letting the morning air inhaled filled her lungs, drawn to made her felt a little morning pleasure.

_Sun in the Sky,_

_Trees upon the Ground..._

_Our bodies are from the Earth,_

_Our souls come from the Heavens above._

_The Sun and the Moon sheds light on our hands and feet._

_The nature rejuvenates our bodies,_

_Sends our bodies to the Wind that blows across the plains._

_Give thanks to the Gods who abode in the Heavens for the land of the Kuruta..._

_Let our spirits live in everlasting vigor and protection._

_I seek to be capable of sharing the mirth with my people..._

_To be capable of sharing their sorrows..._

_Offer homage to the people of the Kuruta Tribe..._

_Let our Blazing Scarlet Eyes bear witness..._

She let the moment of bliss covering the sour part of her memories, she just want to feel okay again, and she hopes this is the way.

* * *

><p>The next second counts as she wears her bathrobe and grabs her towel before getting inside the bathroom.<p>

When she got inside the bathroom, for once again she inhaled some good scent, the smell of vanilla surrounding the whole scene; she thought it must be under Neon's wish, considered how grateful she was since yesterday, the moment when she arrived as Angela Seaver which is happens to be her long-blood-related cousin.

Kurapika let the water left some tickling sensation throughout her whole body; she closed her eyes for a moment before she started washing herself as she took some bottle near her.

The smell of vanilla comes again from the soap as she started on using it, she remember how she loves vanilla scents when she was younger, when she still a tomboy kid from Rukuso village whose just arrived at Stargate, the place where everything's begin for the first time.

* * *

><p>Once she's done bathing, she realizes it was already 7 am so she rushed to the wardrobe to found her uniform and wore it.<p>

Upon seeing herself in the mirror, she felt like back in the time she wore the said uniform for the first time.

A shed of tear slide down to her cheek once again, she quickly rubbed it with the back of her hand,

_Chrollo, Shal, Mocha, just how could I hate you even if I really needs to?_, she asked herself when she remembered those from her unforgotten past.

Unknown to her, Senritsu has already got into her room, as she was asked by Mr. Nostrad to help Kurapika with the makeup since he still thought her as a boy.

"Kurapika, can I come?", said Senritsu as she open the door slowly,

"Oh, Senritsu, I bet it's Mr. Nostrad who asked you to help me with those things-", she pointed at the bottles of makeups at her vanity,

"You're definitely right, however, I don't think you need my help but I just pay a visit cause I'm worried", said the woman calmly but true to her words, she looked at the young girl before her in worry state,

"Worry? About what?", asked the blonde curiously, she raised an eyebrow, as she was totally has no idea of what her friend would worry over her,

"But it seems that I'm worried too much, your heartbeat was good as ever, as if you have never been this happy", said the woman that send Kurapika a deep frown inside her mind,

_happy? When I'm just doubting my feelings towards some of my beloved people?_, she questioned herself.

"Well, I should go before Miss Neon come and get suspicious at this", said the woman as she leaves the room, leaving Kurapika to keep the question for herself.

When she finally done dressing up, she took a moment to see herself for once again in the mirror, but no matter how many times she look, her image won't change, she still the girl with long wavy blonde that lengthen to her back.

She's not even forget to use the contacts as she's looking on her face, as well as she's not forget on wearing makeup's, that even it's only the natural styled one, she still can feel the awkwardness on putting those up.

* * *

><p>On her way to school with Neon, the pink haired girl had told her all of her story regarding to the Yorkshin's auction, however, none of the story had she listened until she said about the moment when she sneaked out,<p>

"Well, when I'm sneaking from my whole guardian back at Yorkshin, I've met this good man named Chrollo Lucilfer, he was very charming, I wish I could see him again", said her to the girl whose look as if she was terribly shocked,

_She…Chrollo…what?_, her head scream out but she decided to keep in silent and continue to listened to Neon's narrative,

"He was very gentle, he's helping me to get inside the auction. Moreover, we even had a little talk at the lounge on the cemetary building", said Neon in enthusiasm that chocked Kurapika inside, she might have feel the little tiny bit of jealousy that she won't admit even when she was dying someday, so she stay cool and listen it more carefully,

"He also ask me to predict him, but after that I've never seen him again", said her in a voice that could be determined as an upset one, Kurapika put a smile on since she remember her role as Angela here,

"So Angela, what do you think?", she asked childishly to the said blonde girl,

"Well, I bet he was a good person, from your story. And obviously you should've chase after him once you met each other again", said her deadpan while still put up a smile, just to made a reassurance to the girl that supposed to be her boss.

Both of them went silent for the rest of the drive, and they go separated ways at school since both of them (unfortunately) went to a different class.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurapika got in on her class, she saw someone very familiar, someone that she hopes she won't meet at this place, someone so hurtful to seen to.<p>

"No way-", she murmured as she covered her mouth with her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Story of Us**

* * *

><p>Kurapika slowed her pace as she walks down in her class,<p>

_I'm Angela, I'm Angela.._, she whispered in her hearts.

Just a second before, she had seen someone that she'd wish she never see for the rest of her life, Chrollo Lucilfer Blatchford.

She down her head until she realizes something,

_I am Angela here, why should I bother if he sees me as Kurapika instead?, _she said on her minds, blocking the thoughts of being recognized by the said person.

However, once she decided to lift her heads up, she was under a very intimate distance to his face, just a couple of centimeters, well, it's not even inch.

Both of them were surprised of seen each other again, she even could seen those beautiful eyes that almost sucked her in back then in the aircraft, he, on the other hand, was terribly shock to seen her at such situation.

Kurapika feels need to played her new role at this rate, so she decided to take a chances,

"Oh, hi there, I'm Angela Seaver, pleased to meet you", said the girl as she faked a smile to prevent her from any other emotion in her heart, and basically, it works well,

"I'm Chrollo Lucilfer Blatchford", said the young man in return, he seems to be frowned and didn't notice that he had stunned for several minutes,

"Why'd you looking at me that way?", asked the blonde curiously, on her mind she knows exactly the reason but she decided to say it out loud so she can pretend to not know anything.

Truthfully, he was shocked upon seen her and couldn't believe his own eyes by the time she said her name,

"You look like someone that I know", said him coldly as he try to look away, Kurapika frowned at this, she 's very much sure that the disguised is going well, but she didn't expect of seen him so cold once know it was not the girl he's looking for, but she keep it in her mind and started to look for a place to seat.

* * *

><p>Once the school breaks bell rings, she closed her books and started to pick her bag up when she's seen Neon at the door of her class, she's looking right through her and seen that Neon was seen the man she wished to seen at her class, Kurapika came to wondered that tomorrow Neon would be in the same class with her so she could be with her gentle guy, notice how it'll come to jealousy, Kurapika decided to walk to her pretend-to-be-cousin and greeted her,<p>

"Is it really him? When I heard his name this morning, I thought it was the person you've told me earlier", said the blonde as she stood next to Neon,

"Indeed, I can't believe he was here", said the girl in pink as she smiled shyly upon seeing her dreams come true,

"Go get him Neon-", said Kurapika in challenging tone,

"cause I started to like this guy too", she continued as she dragged Neon by her wrist to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you like him too?", said Neon once they got into the cafeteria,<p>

"Why'd I lie? Come to think of it Neon, he was charming and gentle, could see anyone resist such a persona of a man?", said Kurapika bitterly cause she knows how true her words are, she know it even better than Neon herself.

Her heart beating for him, her eyes absentmindedly stunned at him, and she knows better than anyone else (except Mocha and Spiders perhaps) how he is truly.

Even until now she still could see his beauty right through him, but she know she's already decided to withdraw from this game, she know was tired, exhausted, and seen how the demands for seeking revenge was still lingering around her.

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, the said young man was looking at her too, his mind was definitely confused at this,<p>

_they're different, but how could they'd be so similar?_, asked him to his mind.

Not too long after, he's school friends, namely Blanc, had took a seat near him,

"You're looking at the Blondie or the pinkie?", said the man jokily, he knows how the Blondie looks like his deceased classmate, which is happen to be this raven haired guy's girlfriend, Chrollo himself suddenly notice something,

_isn't that Neon, what she's doing with that girl?_, he came more confused as he seen them both.

What on his mind after this was to found out about the said blonde by asking Neon implicitly.

* * *

><p>Then the school's first day was over, Chrollo decided to texted Mocha to go home with Shalnark, whose wondered how things gone this way but leave it this way when Mocha says to just trust on his brother.<p>

When he's done texting, the two girls were already stand next to the class's window and talking to each other, upon seeing this, Chrollo had concluded himself that the blonde girl was not Kurapika, she was Angela, the blonde girl that happens to be Neon's friend whose just look alike Kurapika.

During his conclusion time, he didn't realize that Neon's already had her way beside him,

"You Chrollo Lucilfer, right? Still remember me?", asked her cheerfully, in which she doesn't know but it's really surprised him,

"Yes, you are Miss Neon Nostrad from the auction, am I correct?", said him politely to the girl,

"Well, I can't believe that we can actually meet here, Chrollo", said the girl in cheer tone that would be seen as childish on Chrolllo's eyes,

"By the way, this Angela here is my cousin", said Neon that answered his question even before he had the chance to asked about,

"Well, I've got to go home, see you later", said the raven haired man in a fake charming smile while taking his bag and walk to the door,

"You see, Angela, he is my big crush", said Neon without realizing what have just crossed her cousin's mind,

_wish that things aren't this complicated, so I can forgive you Chrollo_, she wished on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Breathless**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, January 6th, which is happened to be Neon's 18th birthday.<p>

All of the servants and bodyguard are busy in preparing the party that'll be held tonight, except for Kurapika, since she's under her disguised self as Angela Seaver, Neon's cousin.

On the morning, Mr. Nostrad already told Kurapika to accompany Neon to dress for the party, Kurapika herself has already aware of such a job ever since she's taking the mission to play as Angela.

As both of girls were going to a boutique, Neon started another non-stop-talking about her days; how she laughed, what made her cry, and so on.

Kurapika, once again, didn't really pay attention on until she'd talked about her mother when they stop at a fast food restaurant.

* * *

><p>"You know, Ange, my mother has the same hair as me-", she started her narrative,<p>

"And we were very closed, almost like sisters", she continued her story,

"When I was little, mom and I were always played together, and sometimes we were waiting for my father-", she said hoarsely, like she almost cried on her own narrative,

"To come home", she said in tears, seeing Neon cries made her remember about Shalnark, that even though he's a boy, when he was younger, he lean on her shoulder whenever he felt suffocated, or the pain in his life was getting ahead of his heart strength.

Kurapika absentmindedly embrace Neon, lend her her shoulder's to cry on, and yes, Neon cried on her, until she feels better,

"Thanks Ange, but..Can I ask you a favor?", said Neon in between her sob,

"Sure, as long as I can do it", replied the blonde softly,

"Would you like to promise me to never leave?", said Neon as she grabs on Kurapika's hand,

"Okay, we'll always be friends, Neon", said Kurapika while putting a smile on, this time it's for real.

"Now you're gonna need a huge makeover", said Kurapika regarding her role as Angela, Neon giggled at this, and both of the girls were trying a dress they've just picked.

* * *

><p>Neon has picked a short A-line tube dress in pink, she wear it with smile that made her looks good,<p>

"How do I look?", asked her once she got out the fitting room,

"Good, that dress suit you just perfect", said the blonde while paying an attention to Neon and her dress, hear this, Neon knows that her cousin wasn't really paying attention at her, but she let it be and tried another dress, this time, she wore a charming bubblegum color dress, that featured by a heart-shaped neckline complete with an embellished bodice, full tulle skirt, and a matching bolero jacket. The strapless bodice boasts lovely jeweled embellishments and a sweetheart neckline, while the satiny skirt lies over layers of pale pink tulle, in the style of a ballerina.

Upon seeing Neon in such dress, Kurapika let a smile out and decided to say,

"That should be better than the last one, you look perfect in it", which made Neon stepped a while and come with some pinky girlish accessories and high heels.

Then she says,

"Now I look like a homecoming queen over a birthday girl", with a completely charming smile, then she walks to the clerk and said, perhaps, something about bought the dress.

* * *

><p>As Neon gets back to Kurapika's side, she's looking at her blonde cousin,<p>

"You should wear something out too! So both of us could stand out at the party!", said her cheerfully,

"Besides, I've already invited everyone at school", she continued, upon hearing this Kurapika's mind rolls back to remember a classmate,

"You invited 'him' too?", asked Kurapika referring to Chrollo,

"Yes, I want to show him myself wearing that dress", answered the pink girl with smile, knowing whom she referred to, then she made up some serious expression,

"Come on, try some, I won't let you in humiliation since you're my cousin", said Neon seriously as she pushed Kurapika to a clerk,

"Found her something good", said the girl to the clerk.

The next moment Kurapika knew was that she already wears a hook-and-eye half-placket and wide waistband that leads to a corset tie in back lends assertive details to a linen-blend dress sweetened by silk petals at the deep U-neck, which make her feel old,

"Neon, I really don't like this", said the blonde, in respond, Neon let a giggle,

"No, you shouldn't wear that, it made you look too formal", said her which lead Kurapika to felt a mad sensation crept on her face and mind, then she going back to the fitting room and try some other dress, this time, she wore a blue silky rayon fabric in a light and flared skirt dress that falls from a fitted ruche bodice with decorative button placket. Spaghetti straps tie at the shoulders.

"That dress suits you better, come on, let's found some accessories and heels to wear!", said Neon childishly,

"Ukh..Okay", said Kurapika in between an agreement and confusion.

The two then rushed to the salon once they're done with the dress and shoes.

* * *

><p>At the salon, both of them got different treatment, and once again, Kurapika felt the sensation of wearing a lot of make-ups since the last time.<p>

It takes two hours in salon before the two were done, Neon looks like an idol in her pink dress.

Her hair was done in curls and half up do.

While Kurapika, found her hair being styled only with comb and hair band, she felt shudder at this,

"I feel like looking at Angela's face instead of me", she murmured.

* * *

><p>As both of girls done in the salon, they're picked up by Nostrad's car, which driven by Basho.<p>

Once they've got at the party's place, Neon got out first to greet her friends, then Kurapika got out of the car and join the party.

She was on her way back to her seat after get some food when she was met someone,

"Hi", greet the person,

"Oh, hi", she greet him back, and before he could say anything, the host was already announce a dance session,

"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Seaver?", asked the person gently, while offered his hand.

Seeing this, Kurapika found herself in a big dilemma between Angela and herself regarding this young man, as herself, she would really like to refuse but her role as Angela let her no option but say yes.

Confused, she accidentally drinks some vodka near her which made her felt a sudden dizziness due to her too low tolerance at the said drink.

Within a minute, she suddenly felt her legs getting weak and she couldn't stand anymore, but she felt someone has got her when she's about to fell and then everything was black, she's fainted.

Back then when she's about to fall down, the young man which is happen to be Chrollo himself was quickly grab her by her wrist, and when she's finally passed out, he found himself holding her waist, before he stood her up and took the passed out girl to a chair, preventing everyone from getting suspicious at them.

Unknown to him, the said girl was having a nightmare in her faint; she's getting herself demanded for revenge by her people and they were about to cornered her by force to get her body for them to posses so they could get revenge by themselves, felt threaten, she summoned her chain in hopes of defending herself from being posses by them.

However, she didn't realize that in reality she's really summoned her chain in front of him,

_I should've knew it, she didn't have the too-much-similarity by incident, they're definitely the same person_, he thought as he seen those chain, summoned by the girl he know as Angela Seaver, Neon's cousin.

* * *

><p>Quite far from they're place, Senritsu seen them both but do nothing but seeing.<p>

She's just came to realize how caring the young man was when it comes to Kurapika, she also could tell that his heartbeat fell over guilt when he seen her, and she's just know now that maybe this man would take a better care of the girl instead of her soon-to-be doctor's friend,

_Well, I'm sorry Kurapika, but to me now, I would prefer told Miss Neon that you're having a call from your parents and rushed to than tell him to leave,_ she thought as she walks towards the two,

"You should talk to her in private", said the woman to Chrollo when he finally seated himself beside Kurapika's sleeping figure,

"What did she told you?", said the young man coldly, as his started to guarded up,

"Something that she feel, and she let me to know", replied the woman kindly, she used her motherly charm to the young man,

"What do you think I should do about her?", said the young man with a voice that could be determined as caring one, he strokes some of those gold hair around her shoulder, feels good to do something he used to do after so long he couldn't, the image of her in the past, smiling at him, looks so beautiful compare to those cold stoic expressions she used on him lately,

"Told her what you feel, honestly, once she knows I'm sure she would let her armor down, and then, let time and love heals you both", said the woman as she stood up, leaving the young man who still looking at the sleeping girl beside him,

"Well, sometimes honest could also heals wound like times, however, you need more courage to have the honest instead of pride", she said before she leaves.

* * *

><p>Kurapika waken up in an hour after she's fainted, as she open her eyes up, she seen the person who took her here,<p>

"What happen to me?", said her faintly as she's put her face up as Angela,

"You're fainted, Kurapika", said him which send her to be frowned,

"How did you-?", she's widen her eyes in horror,

"Your chain appears when I brought you here", said the young man calmly,

"So-", she asked him carefully,

"Can we talk in private?", asked him as he seen at the crowd, cutting her sentence off,

"Yes, follow me", said the girl who couldn't hide a faint blush at herself despite of any anger caused by her sentence's cut off.

Then she turn around and started to walk to a private garden near to the party's place, when both of them arrived, she took a seat at the tables nearby, and asked him to seat at the other chair across her,

"What do want to talk about?", she started coldly as she hides her face that has been covered in blush,

"Kurapika, I'm very sorry about your grandmother, I should've believe in my own feelings that told me to refuse the scarlet's eyes offer", said him guiltily, he felt really bad at her, as bad as he couldn't see her face,

"Well, Chrollo, I don't really know what I should've said about that, but if you really wants to-", she said confusedly, her voice sounds trembled,

"If you really wants to say sorry about what have happened years back, I want you to-"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I'd Lie**

* * *

><p>"I want you to-", she's trying to spoke her mind out, but nothing comes out from it,<p>

"You-", she did tried it again several times, but still, she can't say it directly when she seen his eyes, every time in this way made her stumbled on her minds, which granted by a confused expressions by the person she's talking to,

"Kurapika, what'd you trying to say honestly? You keep saying 'I want you to-'or 'you', and I'm sorry I didn't get it", said the person caringly, he sounds like some man who wanted to judge his woman speech honestly but afraid of hurting her heart, that much of what she could tell just by looking at,

"I don't know either, why I just couldn't say it", said Kurapika in surrender tone, as she's definitely had no idea of why she couldn't say those words, they were stated perfectly on her mind but her mouth may have listen to her heart which made her couldn't let it out loud.

* * *

><p>Some minutes have passed since the first trial of speak, Kurapika really found how hard it is to just say some short word, and to Chrollo, he somehow felt relieved to know that she couldn't say what's on her mind, maybe because it'll turn bad if she says,<p>

"Kurapika, would you like to dance..with me?", asked him finally after getting bored for waiting for her to speak her mind, and there also something on the back of Kurapika's mind that can be blamed for causing her to say yes in low tone and took his hand.

The music was quite loud, they both can hear it from this place, but it's a slow music, probably jazz or anything slow.

* * *

><p>Kurapika hold on Chrollo's shoulder softly, while he also hold her back firmly as if he would never let her go <em>again<em>,

and they both fell for the dance as they steps through each moves they have learned years back,

she never thought of dancing with him after they're very best year back then, and as she lean her head on his shoulder,

she shed a tear, remembering how she would betrayed her grandmother, and also her homeland if she fell for this man again, but she already did, and nothing in this world would change it.

Feeling a single tear on his shoulder, Chrollo let himself feels every emotions she let him feel, he grab her waist and pull her closer so he can hold her more, the voice in his head told him to never letting go of this blonde anymore, and so does his heart for her.

They both found themselves fall for each other again, and hopes it lasts forever.

* * *

><p>She knows exactly how wrong it is considered he was the same person who massacred her homeland, but she need him, the love that planted on her heart since the time they've met have bloomed too much to thrown back,<p>

and with him now honestly says about how he sorry for everything,

she can only think to forgive him and move on with him on her side.

However, something in her head suddenly spoke and distinct every nice sensation she felt a second before.

It was all the Kuruta people who blamed her all the time for loving the said man too much, and threw away the feeling of vengeance in a blink for his touch.

* * *

><p>The person was perhaps, her friend (or whoever you'll know later), whose hate the spider, since the massacred, for her life (even afterlife, that is) and trying her best to posses Kurapika's body so she can have her revenge delivered,<p>

and unfortunately, she had won over the consciousness of Kurapika Hibiki because of the-too-strong-hatred the she felt.

"Chrollo-", said her as she suddenly withdraw from the dance,

"This isn't right, I shouldn't have betray Grannie for you", asked the girl panicky, as she stepped an inch after inch away from him,

"Kurapika?", said him confusedly, as he thought about the girl, a second, she hold him tight, and the next second, she stepped away from him, and he didn't understand everything,

"LEAVE ME ALONE", cried the girl as she spin her heels and run to the party, leaving him alone and confused,

"What just happen to her?", he asked out loud.

* * *

><p>Chrollo comes back to the party and found Kurapika was avoiding him, strangely as it seen.<p>

Having no idea of what just happen to that girl, he decided to walk around, enjoy the party like it should be but his mind still stuck with the past moment that caused him to not feel any enjoyment over the said party.

That's when a girl on his class were looking at him and walk closer to the young man,

"Hi there", greet the girl with the smile,

"Hi", replied him coldly,

"I'm Stella, we've been classmates, remember?", the girl said happily, which confused him,

"And?", asked him formally as he's looking back at the girl,

"Well, obviously, it was strange if there is a girl who ask for it, but I do, would you like to dance? With me?", said or rather to say asked the girl with her womanly charm which she thrown to him,

but unfortunately, it goes the wrong way,

he did seen the charm, but it took him to the just-happen-a-moment-ago memory which cause him to refused the offer and walk away.

* * *

><p>Along the road he had passed, Chrollo found himself wondering about the last thing that confused him, and suddenly, he remembered something,<p>

_this was happen before_, he thought as he drove his car, his memories stirred back to the time when they were younger.

_It was a summer that they've spent together since the too-close-relationship they're in. _

_they're playing together just like children should, with sometimes joined by Shalnark whose just turn two at the time. _

_"Chrollo, let's play truth or dare!", asked the girl fierily, in which has turned him frowned,_

_ "Why'd? all of the sudden?", asked the boy curiously, _

_"Awww, come on, you two are playing without me because it's a play that a girl couldn't do, but this one could be played by all of us", replied the girl, more like explanation with persuasion tone,_

_ "Okay, all you request Onee-chan", come the reply from Shalnark, which froze Chrollo,_

_ "I thought you're on my side Shal", said him disappointedly, but the kid has just came closer and whispered in his ear, _

_"Or else, Nee-chan would be scary", said him shortly, and turn Chrollo into curiousness,_

_ "You owe me big explanation, Shal", said him finally when he also decided to gave in._

* * *

><p><em> As the time goes on to sunset, the three of them had to finished they're playing time and go back to rest. <em>

_And when the time had shown 10 pm, when they have to went to bed, Chrollo spoke his question out, _

_"Why'd you say your Nee-chan would be scary Shal, I bet it happen frequently", asked him to the said boy who's just turn his body to face him, _

_"You know, Nee-chan was from village that I don't know __the name__ yet,__ guess I'll asked my parents later, and the beliefs of her village is that along came a child, there would be a guardian of the child from someone who died by the time a child has born, and what I know is that sometimes Nee-chan's guardian posses her, and the reason is because she say Nee-chan has too weak heart that by mean means too kind", explain the kid lengthy, _

_"How did you know all this stuff?", asked the little raven-haired kid to the sandy-blonde-haired one, _

_"Hmm..I know you would ask such a question, but, I'll answer you anyway. I know since a half of year ago, I accidentally heard that Nee-chan says 'Kurapika dear, I need you to rest a moment because you were too weak to face up' to herself, strange as its sounds because I already know her name is Kurapika", continued him, before he's yawning and rolled back to sleep._

_ Leaving Chrollo and the information that that time was hard to digest by himself._

* * *

><p>But now that he grown up, he knows how it sounds crazy but true,<p>

_I have to figure a way out to get rid of the guardian's in her_, he thought aim fully, because he wants her, he needs her.

But the guardian inside her was truly in his way, and as himself of Spider's head, he's always hate having something in his way of getting whatever he wants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trivia**

1. All of the title in this story is based on Taylor Swift's song_ such as:_

_- Back to December (I thought it covered the story but it mistaken as the girl who wants to say sorry to her ex-boyfriend, not the reversed)_

_- Should've said No (it's a break-up song but the title match the mean of kurapika's thought)_

_- What to Wear (Song that should be for a Prom Night)_

_- Haunted (have a quite same feels with the story)_

_- The Story of Us (sounds as the whole story in conclusion)_

_- Breathless (the lyrics have not match but the title did)_

_- I'd Lie (covered the mean of this chapter)_

2. Kurapika's other name, Angela Seaver, has come in two ways, which is

- Angela: I just like the name, and decided to use it since the image of the names looks like Kurapika's image in the story

- Seaver: name that comes from my favorite tv shows character's Ashley Seaver, FBI Cadet Agent in Criminal Minds season 6 and 7, which portrayed by Rachel Nichols.

3. The outfit that Kurapika wore on the first day she became Angela was come from Vanessa Hudgens outfit in High School Musical 1 when she sang "When There Was Me and You" song.

Link: .com/?cat=5&img=12&print=1

4. all of the dresses on Chapter 6 were comes from google, here are some link to see the dress:

-Neon's first dress:

.com/images/products/1_94824_

-Neon's second dress (accepted):

.com/ca/I/yhst-130634544928068_2160_215280082

-Kurapika's first dress:

.com/imagegallery/store/product/Gigantic/6/_

- Kurapika's second dress (accepted):

.com/is/image/wim/269477_0_44?wid=418&hei=496

5. Neon's date of birthday wasn't official, it's made up by me due to the time is near to they're school's new term start date, and it has to happen before Kurapika's birthday for some reason I can't say now.

6. The pray of Kuruta was copied from this link:

By any means this is the last chapter for Floating Star, I hope you enjoy it like I did when I wrote this.

If you wish to understand more about this story, you'd better start by reading the prequel of this story named "Little Star". And if you still have anything to asks, don't be afraid to PM me or send your questions between your reviews.

I'm very sorry to end this story so soon like this, but I really have something planned in near future.

See you soon!

October Ville


End file.
